parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Viruses Inc takes Root
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Viruses Inc takes Root Tyler, Adagio, Claudette Benjamin, Manik, Austin, and Ben Tennyson. We're Relaxing at Tyler's House watching tv * Adagio: Oh Hey Tyler, We're watching Rock Dog where my parents and my grandfather was in this movie and they were famous! You Wanna Join Us? * Tyler Klause: Naah, Im Watching RWBY My Babe Blake is So Hot You Know. * Adagio: Ok. Tyler Goes to His Room to Watch RWBY With Tsubasa Kazanari * Adagio: Mom, Dad, Grandpa... You're three are the best with Angus Scattergood, my previous music mentor. Meanwhile Tyler was Watching RWBY With Tsubasa Kazanari * Tyler Klause: Blake Baby, You're are Simply....The Hottest Girl I've Ever Seen. * Tsubasa Kazanari: I Can See That You Like Blake Tyler. * Tyler Klause: Not as Much as I Love You Tsubasa Babe. * Tyler and Tsubasa Kiss * Adagio noticed Screwie the Baseball hits Adagio's Head * Adagio: OW! All Right... Who did it? * Tyler and Tsubasa: Uh Oh! * Adagio: Who hit me with this thing? * Tsubasa Kazanari: It was Screwie the Baseball. * Screwie: HEHEHEHEEEEEEE! * Tyler Klause: I'll Get Em. * Tyler Jump Catches Screwie the Baseball * Adagio: Screwie… YOU ARE TRASH! * Adagio puts Screwie the Baseball into the trashcan * Blake Belladonna Closes the Trashcan on Screwie the Baseball * Blake Belladonna: Oh Hey Guys * Adagio: Hey Blake. * Benjamin Cooper: What are you doing here anyway? * Blake Belladonna: I Just Came by tyler's house to drop by say where is tyler? * Adagio: He's upstairs. * Blake Belladonna: Thanks Adagio Blake Belladonna Walks Upstairs to See Tyler In his Bed * Adagio: Time for me to take out the trash. * Adagio puts the trash bag by the curb Meanwhile In Tyler's Bedroom Tyler is Still Watching RWBY on his TV When Blake Belladonna Came In * Blake Belladonna: Hey Tyler. * Tyler Klause: Blake! * Blake Comes in on Tyler's Bed and Kisses Him Meanwhile Adagio Takes Screwie to a Garbage Truck * Screwie noticed a garbage truck is about to destroy him * Screwie: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Screwie the Baseball dies * Adagio: That'll teach him a lesson. Meanwhile At Viruses Inc Evox Is Watching From His Holo Camera where Tyler and Blake are Having Sex in His Bedroom * Evox: I saw Adagio throws away that trashbag and what's inside of it?!?! Evox Zooms in on the Holocamera and Saw Screwie in the Garbage Truck * Evox: Screwie the Baseball Typicall BLAZE!, ROXY! * Blaze and Roxy: Yes Evox? * Evox: WHAT HAPPENED TO SCREWIE?!?! * Roxy: Adagio Threw Him in the Trash Can * Evox: Is he dead? * Blaze: Yeah I Think He Is. * Evox: TURN PROFESSOR KIPPLE INTO THE BUGSTER TO FUSE SCREWIE!!!!!!! * Roxy (Sing Song): With Pleasure * Roxy Teleports Professor Kipple to Viruses Inc with a New Button From Her Tablet the Teleport Button * Professor Kipple: WHERE AM I?!?! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!?! WHY AM I HERE?!?! AND WHAT ARE YOU?!?! * Evox: Activate the Transformation Button. * Roxy: With Pleasure * The Transformation Chamber is Closed on Professor Kipple * Roxy Presses the Transformation Button on Professor Kipple Turning Him into Graphite Bugster. * Evox: FUSE HIM WITH SCREWIE!!!!!! * Roxy Presses the Teleport Button and Screwie Unexpectedly Fuses with Graphite Bugster into Ball Bugster 3.0 * Evox: I'LL CALL HIM SCREWIE KIPPLE! * Blaze: What?, That's a Terrible Name. * Evox: I'LL CALL HIM PROFESSOR SCREWPLE!!!! * Roxy: I Love It (Singing) AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Professor Screwple: What could I do for you, master? * Evox: Tyler is Having Sex with Blake Belladonna so wait for the right moment to lure the rangers into a trap! * Professor Screwple: Yes my lord. * Professor Screwple Teleports to Earth Waiting by the Factory to lure the rangers Meanwhile Back in Tyler's Bedroom Tyler and Blake We're Having Sex * Captain Police puts yellow police tape all around the factory * Captain Police: IT WON'T LET PEOPLE CROSS FOR LONG! * Blake Belladonna: Feel Me Claw Agianst You with Chicken this Yes, Yes, Yes, * Captain Police caughts Tyler and Blake having sex * Captain Police: THE FACTORY LURES YOU INTO THE TRAP!!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: Oh Yeah Sorry * Professor Screwple: You've Fallen Directly Into My Trap! * Blake Belladonna: We Gotta Get the Others. * Tyler Calls the Team on The Communicator * Adagio (On the Communicator): We Read You. * Tyler Klause (On the Communicator): Guys Professor Kipple Fused With Screwie Now He's a Fusion Monster We Need You Right Away * Adagio teleports and kicks Professor Screwple * Claudette: Don't Worry We're Here Better Clear Out Captian Police this is a job for the power rangers * Adagio: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates They're Morphers and Gets Out there Keys Coin, and Cards * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Insert There Keys Coin and Cards Into there Morphers and Morph Into There Ranger Suits * Red Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Ranger: WITH THE BLASTS OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Gold Ranger: WITH THE FLIGHT OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER GOLD! * Navy Ranger: (Singing) WITH THE ACCURACY OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! * Green Ranger: WITH THE SLASH OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER GREEN! * All: WITH SUPER EXPRESS TRAIN TO THE JUSTICE STATION! * Red Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE! * Professor Screwple: I WILL DESTROY YOU! * Green Ranger: Not Gonna Happen Bugbreath. * Train Force Rangers Fight Professor Screwple * North Express Ranger slashes Professor Screwple * North Express Ranger: I can fight you! * Red Ranger: Who are you? * North Express Ranger: It's Me your father. * Adagio: Dad? * Professor Screwple: WHAT ARE YOU NEW RANGER?!?! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Oh Him He's The New Ranger and He's On Our Side * North Express Ranger: EXPRESS TRAIN ON THE NORTH, North Express Ranger! * All: GET EM! * Train Force Rangers Fight Professor Screwple